LOTM: String Theory S3 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving in the city to begin their search for Scott Venicor) Alex: Alright, we all know the plan right? Miles: Right. Alex: Miles, take Momo and Erin and cover the East district, Me and Izuku will cover South, Jack, Shoto, Tsuyu and Fumikage will cover North and the rest of you will cover West. Got it? Erin: Got it. Alex: Okay then, move out! (The heroes separate into their groups and run off. Scott is then seen watching them from atop a building) Scott: Splitting up huh? Big mistake kids. (Scott puts eyes on Miles, Momo and Erin.) Scott: Well, always best to peel the skin from the smaller groups first right? Frosty: Right. Scott: Let's go then. (Scott jumps from the building down into the East District where he begins to walk around. It then cuts to the three heading into the District) Miles: Alright, we need to be careful around here. We're a smaller group so we'll be more vulnerable to his attacks at this rate. Erin: What happens if we find him? Miles: We put an end to this thing once and for all. Momo: We're really just gonna kill him? Miles: Did I say that? No I didn't. Erin: I'm honestly tempted to though... Momo: Erin! Erin: I won't Momo! After the whole thing with Martin, I know we need to try and save Scott. Still... He killed Leo in cold blood... His own brother... I know he hated his mother cause of whatever she did to him but he and Leo always got along pretty well all things considered. Miles: Yeah... He really did care for Scott Scott: But I have no respect for any of you! (The three turn as they see Scott right behind them with Soyu and Frosty by his side) Miles: Scott. Scott: So you all figured it out all too late huh? Momo: Why Scott? Why would you kill your own brother? Scott: He simply knew too much little girl. Besides, I had to keep The Master's secret safe. Erin: What secret? Scott: You'd think I'd reveal such personal information? You're really stupid if you think that's the case. Miles: Maybe when I smash your face in is when you'll decide to tell us. Scott: I'd like to see you try and hit me kid. Momo, try and make something to help your friend out. (Momo realizes she can't use her power) Momo: Hey guys, I can't feel my powers anymore. Erin: Yeah neither can I! Miles: Guys? (Scott smirks at the group) Scott: I see that Frosty has used his ultimate ability on you kids. Momo: Ultimate ability? Scott: Frosty here has the ability to completely absorb another being's powers whenever they're around! It can only happen by choice though, but when it does... (Frosty creates a sword that Scott pulls from his body) Momo: He-He stole my Quirk?! Scott: That's right! Now then kids, are you gonna run or fight? Miles: Oh man... This is not good... Scott: Hmm... A regular sword just isn't gonna cut it. *Scott uses ice to make into an ice sword* That's better. Erin: Scott please! Don't do this! You know me and Alex! We're your friends! Scott: You WERE my friends! (Scott slams the sword into the ground, causing a sheet of ice to spread across the ground toward the heroes who move out of the way) Miles: He's lost it! Momo: We have to try and save him! Miles: How? You guys were rendered powerless by him! Erin: Then we run! Miles: What?! (Momo and Erin run off, leaving Miles behind) Miles: Oh for the love of...! (Miles swings after the two. Scott's ice sword then begins to melt away) Scott: It seems they've fallen out of range of the absorption field. Frosty: We'll catch them either way Scott. Jirosoyu: They can't run forever! Scott: Fair point. But they will try to hide from us so let's hurry it up! (Scott runs after the three who are seen inside of an alleyway as he runs by) Miles: We can't win this fight. Not like this. Erin: We should be out of his range for his power absorption. Miles: For now. Until then we need a way to make sure he's not close by. (Miles then gets an idea) Miles: Momo, you can still make stuff right? Momo: I don't know. Let me see... *Momo makes one of her dolls* Yes I can! Miles: Good! I have a plan. Erin: We're all ears. Miles: Momo, keep making as many things as possible. Erin, you keep some ice on your body where we'll be able to see it. If his power absorbing acts as a proximity field, then if you guys stop we'll be able to know when he's close by. Erin: I like that plan! Momo: Let's do it! Miles: Come on! (The three leave the alleyway and begin running) Miles: Alright, start now! (Momo starts dropping random objects she creates. Like dolls, or silverware, or pieces of cloth. While Erin starts making some ice on her legs and her hands. She's also trying to create some ice base weapons like a sword) Miles: Alright, keep going! We need to find the others so we can alert them! Momo: Wait, why are your powers not nullified by his field? Erin: Yeah, why is that? Miles: My powers aren't natural like yours. I only have mutated DNA, you can't replicate mutant DNA. Erin: What about your strength and reflexes? Miles: Again, mutant DNA. Also, why would an overpowered Spirit need more strength? Erin: Good point. Miles: We should just be worried about how he hasn't shown up yet. Momo: Let's just keep going. We shouldn't wait around for when he shows up. Miles: Good idea. (As the group continues running, Scott is seen looking for them) Scott: Now... Where are they? Hmm? (Scott sees a doll of Momo's) Scott: Well well. A nice trail. Thanks for that. (Scott then gets an idea as Frosty seemingly vanishes) Scott: You know what to do Frost. Frosty: Got it. (Frosty is shown shrunk down as he flies after the three who are seen running ahead) Momo: This isn't working! They're nowhere around here! Erin: Just keep looking! They'll- (The heroes stop as Scott appears before them through an alleyway) Miles: What?! How did he catch up so quick?! Scott: Soyu gives me super speed whenever I need to get somewhere fast. All I did was simply follow your trail. (Scott is seen stopping in front of the heroes with only Jirosoyu by his side) Miles: So you wanna get your ass kicked now? Erin: Wait, the field. It's not here. Scott: Oh, you noticed huh? Miles: What are you planning now Scott? Scott: Oh nothing, just trying to get some work done is all. You know how it all- (Miles punches Scott in the face. At the same time however Momo also falls in pain, shocking Miles and Erin) Miles: The hell? Are you okay Momo? (Scott gets up from the punch) Scott: Goddammit, you didn't let me explain my plan you moron. That move almost cost you your friend ya know. Momo: What...What did you just do? Scott: I can't believe you haven't even thought about it yet! While you guys were talking just now, Frosty managed to shrink down and enter your body while you were talking. He crawled right down your throat and you didn't even notice. Erin: What?! Scott: Now that he's in there, he's rooted himself firmly to your nervous system. (Frosty is shown attached to Momo's spine from the inside) Scott: My Spirits and I are connected. If I get hurt, so do they and the reverse is also true! (Scott is shown smirking) Scott: You're utterly helpless! If you so much as scratch me, Frosty will go haywire inside of your body and replicate the same pain that I felt only ten times harder! So no matter what, you won't be able to lay a single finger on me! Momo: *Shaking in fear* Erin: Oh my god... this is like the Twins... Only a 20 times worse..... If we hurt him, Momo might die.... Scott: Now then, I'm gonna be taking my leave. If you decide to move and come after me... (Scott pulls a dagger from his pocket and holds it up to his arm) Scott: I'll just use a bit of self harm to force Frosty into replicating the pain. Miles: You bastard. (Scott begins to walk away) Scott: See you soon heroes. Miles: Oh no you don't! (Miles rushes Scott) Erin: Miles don't! (Scott smirks as he cuts his arm a bit with the dagger, causing Momo to grab her arm in pain as Miles looks back) Scott: What did I just say?! Miles:... You're insane.... Scott: Ooooh I know... See ya soon heroes. And next time: You'll ALL die. (Scott walks away as he holds the dagger to his arm. Erin rushes to Momo who's arm is bleed a little) Erin: Momo are you okay?! Momo: Its... Its only a small cut... Miles: How are we supposed to catch him now? We can't get close without him threatening any sort of pain to Frosty. Erin: We need to remove it. Miles: What? How the hell are we supposed to remove the damn thing? Erin: There has to be a way. Miles: If Leo was here he could probably shrink his Spirit down after it, but... Erin: Now's not the time to be thinking about that! We need to do something before Scott does something really drastic! Miles: Well how are we supposed to remove that thing from her body? There's no way we can get to it without being intrusive! Momo: Guys… I'm not sure what you can do... I think this is it for- Erin: No! We already lost Leo, we aren't losing you two! I'll think of something! I'll - …. Alex! Miles: Alex? Erin: We gotta find him! I know I'm spit balling here, but just trust me! Miles: Alright, if you insist! (The three run off toward South District to find Alex. Scott is seen walking around town) Scott: I say, this is quite a spectacular place don't you think Soyu? Jirosoyu: It's quite impressive Scott! Scott: Makes me wonder how those heroes are gonna be able to catch me now! They can't touch us without reflecting my pain to their friend! Jirosoyu: Is it only pain sir? Scott: Actually it's not Soyu! As long as Frosty's connected to the girl, any sensation I feel will transfer over to her! No matter what I feel, Frosty will feel and replicate the same effect! (Scott then begins to scratch his neck) Scott: Speaking of which, my neck has been quite itchy today. (Momo is seen scratching her neck as the group runs) Miles: Mind explaining why you've been itching your neck for so long? Momo: I don't know! It won't stop itching for some reason! Erin: It has to be Frosty again. He must be able to reflect more than just pain to his victims! Miles: This is just getting weird now! (Scott is seen as he stops itching himself) Scott: Well, that's dealt with. Now then, where to next? Jirosoyu: We should try to stay out of sight. There's no telling when the next group will show up. Scott: True, but what else could I do to slow those kids down? They're clearly gonna go find reinforcements. Jirosoyu: You still have that spicy gum right? Scott: Good idea Soyu! (Scott pulls out a pack of Cinnamon gum) Scott: Let's see how she likes a little bit of spice in her life! (Scott begins to chew on the gum) Scott: And now we wait. (Back with the heroes) Erin: Damn it Alex! Where are you!? Miles: Erin you wanna tell me what you have planned yet?! Momo: Yes I'm really confused as to what- …. *Feeling her mouthing burning* Ah. Ahh! Miles: What? Momo: My mouth! I feels like its on fire! Miles: Okay, now he's just screwing with us! Erin: We need to hurry! He should be around here some- (Erin sees Alex and Izuku looking around) Erin: There! (The three run over to the two) Alex: Erin? What are you guys doing here? Izuku: Did you find him? Miles: We found more than what we wanted. Erin: We met Scott and one of his spirits is inside Momo! Alex: Inside?? What- *Sees Momo* What's wrong? Momo: MY MOUTH! I CAN'T STAND IT!! Erin: Look no time to explain! I may have an idea but we need you Alex! Alex: Okay what can I do? Erin: You need to drain this thing of it's energy. Alex: What?? I don't even think that's possible! Erin: If you focus your power on the part of the spine it's connected to, it should be able to weaken it enough to draw it out. Alex: Well... Izuku: I mean, It's worth a shot! Erin: Then we need to do it! We can't just let her suffer like this until he decides to do something else! (Scott is seen sitting at a table alone) Scott: Jeez, you know Soyu I have the strangest headache right now. Jirosoyu: So? Scott: So I need to fix it. Hold on a moment. Jirosoyu: Wait what are you-! (Scott slams his head down onto the table. Momo is seen grabbing her head in pain before she falls to the ground) Izuku: What the heck?! Miles: Damn, speak of the devil he's already trying something! Alex: Momo are you okay!? Momo: I can't take much more of this... Alex: *Sighs* All right. Do you guys know where the spirit is? Erin: Somewhere on her spine. Alex: Right. Momo stay still. I'll try my best here. (Alex's hand glows with energy as he places it on Momo's back. Scott is shown sensing his Spirit is in danger) Jirosoyu: Scott, what is it? Scott: Those bastards. They're trying to drain Frosty! (Scott pulls out his dagger) Jirosoyu: Do it! Scott: EAT THIS!! (Scott puts his hand on the table and rams the dagger through it) Scott: Let's see how you handle that! (As Alex continues to work, Momo suddenly lets out a loud scream as her hand starts to bleed) Erin: OH SHIT!! Izuku: This isn't good! Alex any luck!? Alex: I'm trying! (Scott is seen pulling the dagger out before he lifts it up) Scott: Guess I'm not going far enough! (Scott rams the dagger into his own stomach, twisting it in place) Scott: This...is worth it...! (Momo is seen yelling for help as Alex struggles against Frosty. Blood runs out from underneath her) Miles: Did he seriously...! Erin: Alex hurry! Alex: Almost....Got it! (Alex drains the Spirit completely as it emerges from Momo's back and punches him back before retreating) Alex: Well...I got it out. Erin: Shit... Momo are you okay?! (No reply) Erin: Momo….? MOMO!! (Alex turns her over to see she's bleeding form the stomach and her eyes are closed) Izuku: Oh no.... Alex: *Checks her paulse* She's still alive! Miles: Let's get her to a hospital quick! (Scott is seen as Jirosoyu heals his wounds. Frosty then arrives) Scott: You failed? Frosty: They drained me! I had to retreat before they destroyed me! Scott: Did you do enough damage? Frosty: She's unconscious from the stab wounds. Scott: Good. If we're lucky, she'll bleed out before they can help her. Jirosoyu: How was it so easy to get her though sir? Scott: What do you mean, It was the perfect match. It wasn't like she could fight back by throwing dolls at me! Frosty: A perfect observation sir! Scott: Anyway... (Scott puts on his mask) Scott: I'd say it's finally time to pay that hero school a visit. Frosty: Finally! I've been looking forward to smashing some hero skulls in! Jirosoyu: The potential for destroying a Pro Hero lingers in the plan Scott. I like it. Scott: Then let's go! Let's show these heroes the combined might of a true warrior's Spirit! (The Spirits rejoin with Scott as he heads toward U.A to begin planning) Scott: We'll wait till tomorrow, set up a base camp near the building and wait for the school day to start. Then we'll get the drop on those kids. Frosty: *voice* They won't stand a chance against you Scott! Scott: I know! Soon, they'll all be nothing but blood on the sidewalk! (Scott walks off to begin his plan, ready to wipe heroes off the face of the earth) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts